The general objective of this project is to provide cage wash renovations in the Division of Comparative Medicine at Georgetown University. The 50,740 sq. ft. animal facility houses twelve species of laboratory animals used in 82 basic and translational research programs. The design, age and condition of the dedicated cage wash ventilation system, and antiquated cage wash equipment, drive the need for renovation. The current HV and exhaust units do not maintain proper environmental space conditions and are functioning below design capacity. A condensate pump is required to support room humidity control. The 23 year old tunnel and cage washers have reached the end of their useful life and require replacement. The grant will purchase and install a HVAC unit, an exhaust fan, and condensate pump in the mechanical interstitial space above the cage wash facility; and contribute to the cost of a tunnel washer. The University will continue to support the animal resource by purchasing the cage washer and sharing in the cost of the tunnel washer. New HVAC equipment is essential to maintain proper air balancing, provide appropriate temperature/humidity controls, and improve exhaust capacity and equipment longevity. Effective cage washers provide required equipment sanitation. This renovation will safeguard animal health, improve workplace environmental conditions for personnel, and maintain institutional compliance with recommendations in the Guide for the Care of Use of Laboratory Animals, the accreditation standards of the American Association for the Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, and the United States Department of Agriculture regulations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]